battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:3RDRANGER
Welcome! - -- Bondpedia (Talk) 21:03, 13 September 2011 Hey :) Good to see you made an account. You should try expanding your editing range to other areas instead of just blogs, like the mainspace. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying. 3RDRANGER 00:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Also, you should respond on the other person's talk page, so they get the "new messages" box at the bottom of the screen. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:14, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ? Me and Omnicube were having a convo. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:46, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : LMAO! Omnicube didn't answer you, so why are you giving yourself answers? Huh? This is the 3rd Rangers, over. Copy, we are now directing orders to you, over. ::...User talk:YuriKaslov. Scroll to the bottom of the page. ::As I said, most users respond on one anothers' talk pages rather than on their own. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: How am I talking to myself? Omnicube1 00:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) : I had no idea that we can't have conversation on one talk page. Never mind. This is the 3rd Rangers, over. Roger, directing orders to you now Sig Hi, just a few friendly tips. If you want the contributions link to work properly on your signature, you'll need to alter Special Contributions:3RDRANGER to Special:Contributions/3RDRANGER. Can I also suggest linking to your talk page as well as your userpage, just so people only have to click 1 link rather than several. Just makes it easier. - 21:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) lol I'm actually an admin at like five wikis. Medal of Honor, Homefront, Close Combat, Duty Calls, and of course this here wiki now. (yeah, two of them are abandoned, so what) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Tae is a staff member. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :You don't become a staff member, you have to literally be hired by Wikia... it's a business... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::No, he was hired the day he went to the Wikia headquarters (or wherever else they do their IRL business). It's not really that big a feat. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:21, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm sure he did, but it isn't really a requirement (unless other applicants have a better resume). Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) He's been active here for 2 days. He's been active on Wikia Gaming since at least May - 18:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) i ADD YOU? Hey, im a ps3 player im online now... I'll add you? Zephalian 02:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I am pretty lucky Saw your note and wanted to explain my role. I was hired by Wikia to be the category manager, so you're right that I do not have very many edits on Battlefield or any other wiki, but the role came first, not the edits. So I didn't make 2 edits and then was promoted to category manager status. I don't edit much because my job isn't really about creating and editing wikis; it's more about supporting our wiki communities, and making sure we have a good relationship with the admins and users as a whole. For Battlefield, I am working with Bondpedia and Maxwell to do a video embed project as well as a giveaway to help promote the wiki when the game launches. You guys are putting in a lot of work, and part of my job here is to make sure people see it and enjoy the wiki. Hope that clears things up. Let me know if you have any other questions. tae (talk) 18:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sig tips Couldn't help not jumping in. Here's a few tips for making a sig, but if you're really stuck, just ask and someone like me or Bond could make one for ya: *Make 2 signature pages - one called Template:Signature/3RDRANGER and another called User:3RDRANGER/Sig. *Build your signature at the latter, including whatever pictures you wish (no more than 30px in height). You should also include links to your talk page, user page and, if you wish, contributions ( ). Take a look at Bond's sig. He has all three there. Also, remember that you can customize the way the links are shown, so you could have the link to the talk page as simply "talk" or something more interesting. *Keeping it simple - simple signatures are the best, as they don't clutter the page and look smart. Hope some of those tips help! If you need any further help, just ask! - 06:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've edited the above advice a bit, and set up the formatting for Template:Signature/3RDRANGER. All you have to do is build your signature at User:3RDRANGER/Sig and get back to me when you've done it for the last step. If you still want help, describe what you want and I'll make it for you - 13:21, September 27, 2011 (UTC) OK, take a look at User:3RDRANGER/Sig now. If you like it, you'll need to go into My Preferences (drop down box, top right corner) and find the box labelled Signature. In the box, type and make sure the Custom signature box is checked. That way, every time you sign (~~~~), it'll produce your signature - 13:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Glad to be of help - 23:57, September 28, 2011 (UTC) lol "TMI" = too much information. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Do you want me to make you an avatar? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Anything, so long as it's Wikia-appropriate (read: no porn, no gore, no shock images) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::easy. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:13, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Just go to the file details (click the image, click the little icon in the lower right hand corner of the popup window) then click again to get the full size. Then, right click, and hit 'save as', and save the image. Go to your userpage, hover the mouse over your current avatar, and click 'edit avatar', then upload the image. It'll automatically be resized to fit. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, dude Don't post messages like you did on this guy's talk page, okay? It's his choice if he doesn't want to edit here. Don't berate him just because he chooses not to. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't be a dick bro I can tell by your userpage you're just a kid. Still, don't go around pointing out every little error in every single blog or link or go around supporting trolls, as I have seen you do. tl:dr This is what I'm talking about. You're now moving onto blogs and picking people apart, similar to how you did this guy. The phrase 'Nuff said and acting like a child to me, just because I asked you to be nice, could easily be considered trolling. Trolling is not allowed here.